


Club Yokai

by cadkitten



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of the year and Club Yokai specializes in all of their workers being Omegas. The Alphas flock to the club, trying to find a suitable rutting partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inuyashaloverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashaloverr/gifts).



> Prompt: Sesshoumaru stripping fanart picture  
> Beta Readers: tcharlatan, sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: “Derezzed” by The Glitch Mob and “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard
> 
> I would like to say I never thought I'd find myself writing in this universe again. It was my starter universe way back in 2005 and sitting here now, writing in it again, I realize how far I've come as a writer and... how poorly I used to write, lol.

Lights flashed in time with the bass beat of the music playing, fog swirled out of over the dance floor, and music pounded so loudly it was impossible to hear anything anyone said except on the far reaches of the room. Eight separate platforms stood amongst the fog, neon stripper poles erected in the center of each podium. They alternated colors, going between green, pink, blue, yellow, orange, and white, keeping beat with the music as well. Upon each platform stood a single Omega, and around each platform was a glass shield that could be lowered once the time was up on bidding for the current stripper.

The floor below the platforms were crowded with Alphas of every type, some of them large, burly men, some of them slim and almost elegant looking. Every class of citizen stood beneath, each of them holding a drink and a small red electronic voting pad. Each pad had the numbers one through eight on them and every few minutes the smooth voice of a Beta came over the loud speakers, announcing how the bidding was supposed to go. 

_Gentlemen! We welcome you to Club Yokai, your one stop shop for the perfect Omega. Each platform is labeled at the top of the glass with the its corresponding number. To make an entry bid for **your** Omega, please push the button a single time. The large red dollar amounts will be changed depending on the bids and your current bid amount is on the read-out at the top of your pad. Remember, this current round will be fifteen minutes long and whoever has the highest bid on each Omega will earn themselves an hour with him in our private rooms!_

The voice flickered off and the platforms around the poles began to rise, the tops of the Omega’s heads came into view. A few dollar amounts quickly popped up on some of the podiums, as though the scent of the Omega alone had triggered someone into pushing their vote button. As the Omegas rose up into their enclosures, the Alphas began to circulate, some of them putting their glasses on the trays of scantily clad women as they passed by. 

There were a few flickers of interest in the women as well, though for the most part they were ignored. During this time of the year love was not something that mattered for things such as this. The urges of Alphas came first and foremost to find their Omega partners, no matter who they were usually with.

One man seemed to stand out among the rest, a business man, dressed to the nines in his all red suit, his white hair falling behind him as he trailed through the masses of people, his white ears twitching faintly as he paused before each container, peering at the occupants. Clutching his arm was a young woman, her bright green ball gown making her stick out among the other, less-dressed, people in the crowd. Matching wedding rings gleamed on their fingers and it seemed almost obvious to those looking that this would be the male’s first heat. The way he was being so much more picky than anyone else in the club made that much clear. He’d been through three rounds and so far had voted only once.

Another young woman dressed in a pink top and black mini-skirt made her way up to them, her hand lightly caressing the woman in green’s shoulder. She had to lean in close to be heard, being as loud as possible. “Madam! The club owners ask that you please come with me to the viewing boxes!” She pointed up above them to glass-enclosed seats that overlooked the area. A wide variety of women and Betas stood milling around in the upper areas, watching the proceedings below.

Reluctantly, the woman detached herself from her husband and offered him a parting wave as she was escorted off the floor. The male made no attempt to bid her goodbye, his focus on the men in the glass cylinders before him. As he turned from the current platform they had been studying, he narrowly avoided a man in long blue robes, the pair of them glowering at one another for a long moment before going in opposite directions.

A slow beat began through the speakers and the Omegas on the platforms began to gyrate to the beat of it. One man was clearly enjoying himself more than the rest. He was wearing a small brown covering on his lower half, not hiding much from view. His hips ground against the pole as he leaned back from it, obviously working himself up into arousal. A moment later, he pushed away from the pole, spun around and put his hands on the floor, presenting his ass to the pole, working himself back against it. The scent of his arousal was high in the air around his enclosure and the votes began pouring in, everyone wanting a taste of this male.

The elegant man in red gave him a few extra moments of attention and then walked away, seeming almost disgusted by the view rather than turned on. It was too vulgar for him to want it, it seemed. He moved on to the next podium, viewing a rather effeminate male with strange purple markings under his eyes for a moment, sniffing the air. He grunted and then moved on to the next one, not casting a vote on that man either. 

The next enclosure held a rather pissed off looking male. He was of similar build to the man now viewing him, his hair a snowy white, just as the red-suited gentleman’s was. He currently stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the pole rather than using it. His eyes scanned the crowd with a sincere look of distaste, despite the way his pants tented out in the front, clearly showing his arousal with the situation.

He was labeled with the number 7 and his bid was currently quite low, though a few people obviously hoped to get him as a low price rather than anything else, the number going up by a little bit every thirty seconds or so.

Across the room a group of Alpha’s were roaring, another Omega clearly having gotten too excited with the proceedings, his ass pressed against the glass barrier, his hand stuffed in his pants, frantically jerking his cock, his nose pressed to the floor as he displayed for all the Alphas. The red-suited man spared a single glance for the proceedings and then calmly pressed the number seven on his voting pad, attentively watching the numbers on the cylinder and not the occupant within, who was reluctantly roaming around the pole now, looking just as pissed off as ever.

Each time the bid went up and the white haired man pressed the number seven again, his golden eyes flickering between the numbers on his pad and the numbers on the glass of number seven’s enclosure. The minutes ticked by and eventually the bidding tapered off on number seven, most people trying to bid on the man with his behind pressed against the glass, who had now painted the floor beneath him white twice, or on the man in the brown cloth covering that was also presenting to the crowd. For most, an eager lover was the most appealing and these two men obviously wanted to be rutted with.

The buzzer went off and the gentleman viewed his numbers versus the one over the enclosure, a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked away, heading toward the collections booth. He turned over his voting pad and his money, receiving a key and a small map showing him to the room he was supposed to be in to await his prize.

He made his way quickly through the crowd again and out the door marked _VIP_. He almost collided with the same man from before, the man obviously in a larger hurry to get to his prize. “Watch yourself,” he sneered out at the blue-robed man.

The guy turned around and gave him a critical once over. “Just because you’re Inu no Taishou's son does not give you the right to be a fucking prick, InuYasha!” He shook his head and smoothed out his robes, stalking on ahead.

“And just because you’re a fucking monk convert doesn’t make you better than me,” InuYasha sneered under his breath as he turned down a separate hallway from the other man. He’d never liked those men, not in his entire life. They always thought they were god’s great gift to women and men alike and it was pathetic.

He made one more turn and then came to the room marked on his little map. He pushed the paper into his pocket and straightened his hair and clothing before opening the door with his key. Slipping inside, he smirked to find that the man from the podium was already sitting on the large four-poster bed in the corner of the room. The male was larger than he was, though quite obviously weakened by his heat, his muscles less pronounced than they should have been for his form, his body lean around the abdominal area.

InuYasha pushed the door closed and turned the lock back into place, quickly shedding his jacket and the white shirt beneath. He pulled a small package from his pant’s pocket and then unfastened his belt, his trousers following. After a few moments, he stood naked before the man he’d chosen, his erection full and aching for the relief this man was going to provide him. He moved across the room, tossing the small bag on the bed. “Name?”

The larger male sneered and then shifted uncomfortably. “Sesshoumaru.” He pointedly looked away from the Alpha in front of him, though his cock was obviously still responding to the needs nature had given him rather than what his mind was telling him.

“I see. Well… Sesshoumaru… I’ll make this easy on you. I need to fuck. You need to fuck. We have one hour to complete this and I do not intend to give another person a go at you. I’m sure you’d rather this work out,” he sniffed him, finding him to be clear of any other male’s scent, “the first time, so we may be done with this and move on. Present yourself to me and I will make each session as quick as possible.”

The Omega stared at his Alpha, blinking slowly and then shaking his head. “All business. That figures.” He sighed, standing up and shoving his pants to the ground. Without any further ado, he slid onto the bed and pushed his face into the pillows and his ass into the air. He was clearly already lubricated for the event as most Omegas were capable of doing. 

InuYasha mounted the bed behind him, leaning in and sniffing deeply of the other male’s ass, the heady scent of a heat just at the precipice earning a low growl of approval. His dick twitched as he lapped at that sweet hole a few times, tasting the way his body was obviously ready for this. He noticed vaguely that each lick made the male beneath him quiver and he continued for a few moments, plunging his tongue into the tight hole presented to him, one hand slipping down to jack himself off, his arousal mounting.

It all quickly became too much to him and he sprang upright, grasping the others hips and rutting desperately against his backside, already starting to knot despite not even being inside the Omega.

“Stop! For the love of god, stick your fucking cock where it belongs, you fool!” Sesshoumaru was having none of this. The last thing he wanted was a wasted rutting, knowing the first load was always the most potent from a mate. “Inside me before you waste it.”

InuYasha stopped with a great amount of effort, panting harshly as he lifted one leg so his foot was flat against the bed and did his level best to concentrate on getting his dick inside the Omega. The scent around him was so delicious and it made him so desperate that he could barely stop his body’s instant reaction to thrust until satisfaction.

A few more failed tries and then finally his dick slid inside the wet, warmth of the other man’s body. “Oh fuck!”

Sesshoumaru moaned from beneath him, his back arching a little more, his body obviously needing what he was now getting.

The next few minutes were spent with InuYasha thrusting mindlessly, his fingers digging into Sesshoumaru’s hips as he rutted against him as hard and as fast as possible. It was straight up a means to an end, nothing else considered at all. Slowly, it became more and more difficult for him to move, his knot growing fatter inside Sesshoumaru and finally he let out a howl, stilling completely as thick, hot cum began to spurt from his cock into Sesshoumaru’s passage.

The Omega began to whine, pushing back toward his Alpha, the desperation of the moment finally seeping into him enough for him to lose the control he had once had over himself. “Please, oh god, please. My cock… it hurts. Please!”

InuYasha stared down at the other male for a moment and then reached down under him, taking his cock in hand and quickly stroking it. He felt the other male tense and then relax beneath him, feeling his hips jerk slightly. He smirked, feeling his knot prevent the male from slipping off his cock, a feeling of pride sweeping through him. It was only a few more strokes and hot seed spilled over his hand, coating it as the Omega let out a howl of his own, hips jerking frantically throughout his orgasm, his passage clamping down around and then spasming. “Fuck! That’s right!” His urgency ramped up again and he instantly wanted to fuck even more.

With a rough growl, he began to thrust again, his knot slowly easing enough for him to actually fuck rather than just rut uselessly against the Omega. Soon, his thrusts were full again, his cock slipping out to the tip and plunging back in to the very hilt. He cried out at each thrust, beginning to yank Sesshoumaru’s body back against his own as he fucked him. He set up a steady chant of, “Oh god! Oh god! Oh sweet god!” as he fucked, his speed ramping up twice as quickly this time, his desperation seeming to come faster rather than ease up with the first rutting.

He never let go of the other male’s cock, tugging at it harshly as he fucked him, feeling it swell in his palm again.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, pressing his cheek against the pillows and gasping for breath, moaning in between, his body clearly enjoying what was happening to it. His needs were being fed and while it was happening it was easier to accept for what it was; pure, mindless fucking. The pleasure-pain from his cock being yanked on so harshly threw him over the edge even faster than his Alpha. With a scream, he came, spurting his second offering out over the sheets beneath them. 

The second InuYasha felt the Omega cumming, he let go of his cock, grabbing him and fucking him in short, super-hard thrusts, watching his cock pound into that perfect asshole. His knot was forming again, coming on him faster than the first time, his dick swelling quickly to fill the entirety of his mate’s passage. “Yes…. Oh god yes… here it is!” He threw back his head and groaned, great spurts of cum painting the walls of the Omega’s passage. “Oh… _yeah_ ,” he sighed out, the relief of it flooding him.

For the next few minutes, they remained connected, both of them catching their breath, InuYasha wiping sweat from his brow as he stared down at their connected bodies. “You look so fucking good with my knot in your asshole.”

Sesshoumaru let out a soft, submissive sound, closing his eyes for a short nap in between rounds. Soon enough, he was out, snoring slightly beneath his mate.

InuYasha gave him as long as he could manage, knowing it was exhausting for Omegas to be in heat. And from the scent of the other male, he had been for quite some time, so the relief of this must have been immense. But he couldn’t wait any longer, his body telling him he hadn’t knocked the male up yet and he still needed to do so. He reached down, his fingers clamping around the other male’s balls, tightening until he woke with a yelp, his ass clenching around the cock still buried inside him. “Yes… that’s right. Tight, just like a bitch.” He growled, launching himself onto the other’s back, teeth clamping down on the Omega’s shoulder as he began to rut harder than any of the previous times. His knot hadn’t fully gone away this time and he was only managing to pull out a few inches and slam back in each time, but it felt better than any of the other times, his arousal sky-high this time.

He snarled around a mouthful of the other male’s flesh, his body moving positions constantly, trying to get the best angle, the most pleasure, the deepest thrust. 

Beneath him, Sesshoumaru was jacking himself off, whimpering and whining quite loudly. It was obvious he was feeling this go around in the same sort of manner, his golden eyes darting around aimlessly in his skull as he was fucked.

InuYasha let go of his shoulder, his body arching all of its own accord, cock buried to the hilt as he spilled this time. He came harder and longer than any of the previous times, feeling like it would never end as he rode it out, howling until he was out of breath and starting up the racket again the moment he took another breath.

Sesshoumaru’s voice joined in a moment later, the feeling of hot cum filling his passage to overflowing setting him off. He clenched hard around him as he spurted copious amounts of his own jizz out all over the bed sheets and his hand and stomach, spraying everything with it.

InuYasha remained still for around a minute before he bucked frantically against him again for a few seconds and stilled again, his next round of cum painting the other’s insides, his body determined to give the other everything he needed to impregnate him. 

This time once his knot had subsided, he pulled out and immediately yanked Sesshoumaru’s ass up in the air, sniffing at it and then licking his own cum from the outside of his hole. He spread him and took another deep sniff. He threw back his head and let out a howl of a different kind, one hand swiping across his chest, leaving a bloody streak, he other doing the same to Sesshoumaru’s back.

He stuck his dick back in the other’s hole and trembled a little, panting as he simply strained, his cock flexing but his hips never moving. Beneath him, Sesshoumaru jacked off frantically, cumming a few seconds later and collapsing on the bed, InuYasha’s final knot still buried in his ass. The movement set the smaller man off and he began thrusting frantically, the bed slamming into the wall, springs creaking as he made one final desperate fuck of it all, this one in victory of a job well done.

Pleasure spiraled through him and he moaned deeply as he pulled out for this one, his knot still small enough to exit the other male’s body. He took his cock in hand and stroked over it quickly, his hips pushing against the other’s ass as he held his dick over his lower back. When he came, he watched it spurt across the expanse of pale skin, claiming the other as his own conquest for the duration of the other male’s pregnancy.

Once he was satisfied, his knot slackening, he got up from the bed, pushing his long hair back over his shoulders and examining the damage to the room. The sheets were soaking between the sweat and cum that coated them and the wall had a few gouges from the bed that hadn’t been there before. Chuckling, he straightened up and offered his hand to the Omega. “Well, Sesshoumaru, it looks like you’re going to be the father of a very rich child.” He pressed his hand over the Omega’s belly. “As per the terms of the agreement, you will come to live at our home. And if you have a life partner, they may come as well… associate with my wife if they so desire.”

He sauntered off toward the restroom, crooking a finger for the other male to follow, a smirk on his face. His first heat had resulted in a pregnancy and he couldn’t have been a happier Alpha right then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some InuYasha/Kagome  
> Beta Readers: tcharlatan, sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: “Papa Lapped A Pap Lopped [Unplugged Version]” by Gackt

InuYasha lay sprawled out on his and Kagome’s bed, a satisfied smile on his face. It had been a long, hard road for him since the night he had managed to impregnate Sesshoumaru. The Omega had willingly come to live in his home, bringing with him a slim woman nearly ten years his junior. Kagome had taken a certain liking to the younger woman, finding her to be exceptionally sweet and exceedingly loyal. In fact, he could hear them talking in the living room right then, the pair just back from a shopping spree that surely would have broken a bank smaller than his own. But it had given him and Sesshoumaru the time with Kaede - the family doctor - that they’d needed in order to make preparations for the birthing of their offspring.

Currently, he lay in bed with Sesshoumaru tucked against his side, the older man purely exhausted. Everything seemed to tire him out these days and InuYasha could hardly blame him as his abdomen had nearly doubled in size in the past week and a half alone. As if the thought struck something inside him, he slid his hand down over his mate’s belly, feeling the restless pups within. “Mmm… do you think they’ll have my ears or yours?”

Sesshoumaru pushed his hand away, curling in on himself a little more. “Stop fucking talking about it. You’ve already humiliated me enough today by bringing that woman in to poke at me.” A little sneer came from the elder, a tremor slipping through his body just after.

“Mmm… as you wish.” InuYasha slid off the bed and left the room, finding the women in the main room. He cast a look at the younger of the pair, waving his hand toward the bedroom. “Rin, he’s being a pain again, you may want to see to him.”

The younger woman glared at him for a moment, but slunk out of the room, muttering something under her breath about how he’d just knocked him up and decided to detach himself after that from all the unsavory parts.

Kagome chuckled as Rin removed herself from the room, stepping in to pull InuYasha closer to herself. “Hi there, my big strong, _fertile_ lover.” She kissed him soundly on the lips and then slipped a gift into his hand. “Here… I got this for you.”

Eagerly, InuYasha ripped into the package, pulling out a necklace of blue bobbles and fangs, peering at it. “It’s nice,” he commented, pulling it from the packaging and opening the clasp. He gave her a wary look and then sighed. “Though, I suspect I know exactly why you got it.” All the same, he placed it around his neck, closing the clasp.

She smirked at him as the necklace gave a faint glow and then calmed. “And _I_ suspect you’re right, my precious.” She cuffed him lightly on the shoulder and pecked his lips again. “I can’t have you just fucking anything that moves while you leave me here all unsatisfied, now can I?”

He chuckled, his fingers running over the low cut of her top and then dipping inside, pulling the material back as he peered down her blouse. “You do realize that it’s just because I _need_ to mate with an Omega, that I have, yes?”

She shrugged a little, a far off look in her eyes. “I watched you, you know. They let me pay to do so… and what you did with him, you’ve never done with me. You looked positively enraptured by him and his body.” A little frown slid over her features. “You fucked with a desperation you’ve never shown me.”

InuYasha stared at her, knowing no matter what he said he was completely fucked. The truth was, that desperation would never occur with a woman, it just wasn’t how his body was set up as an Alpha. But he knew well what needed to be done and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do it. Sweeping the clothing from the couch and onto the floor, he shoved her onto it, yanking her hips up in the air. Leaning close, he growled in her ear, rubbing himself against her clothed ass, working himself up. “Is that so?”

She cried out as she fell on the couch, her behind arching back toward him, helping to rub against his cock. Little moans and whimpers came from her mouth, his fingers clawing at the back of the couch, making it so achingly obvious that she’d been craving his touch so badly since he’d mated with Sesshoumaru.

A little smirk danced across his lips as he slid his hand over her backside, flipping her little green skirt up out of the way. One clawed finger hooked in her lacey, white underpants, pulling them to the side. “Such a slut.” He slid to his knees, burying his face in her snatch, tongue stabbing in and out of her a few times before he began to flick it over her clit, making her scream his name as she bucked back against him.

He untied his pants, pushing them down to reveal his already swelling erection, his hand grasping his cock and jerking quickly for a few moments as he continued to pleasure her. As soon as he felt the first spasms of her orgasm against his tongue, he slipped away, standing up and thrusting his aching length into her slick passage. “Ah yeah,” he hissed out, immediately starting to slam into her body, his hand coming to grab her hip, holding on hard. He wasn’t giving her everything he’d given Sesshoumaru, knowing her body just couldn’t take it, not being built for such roughness, but putting on the pretense of it being the same.

She set up a racket that had Rin slamming the door to the bedroom, the sound of Sesshoumaru’s laughter filling the hallway in the moments before the door snapped shut. InuYasha smirked to himself, amusement dancing across his face. He knew there’d be all kinds of comments on this later, but for now, he was content to simply thrust himself into that wet heat she provided that was so very different from the one Sesshoumaru had offered up to him.

The last swells of his need for an Omega this season shuddered through his body and he found himself thinking of that tight hole and how fucking good it had felt. His focus shifted down and he knew instantly what would set him off the way Kagome wanted. Pulling out, he thrust his fingers into her instead, gathering up her lubrication and then pushing his fingers into her ass instead. She cried out in shock and he grunted behind her, thrusting his cock against her leg. He didn’t explain and certainly didn’t stop, thrusting his fingers until she finally loosened up her clenching hold on his digits. He added a third for good measure, pulling them out and wiping them on his pants before thrusting into her pussy once more, coating his cock in her slick juices. Pulling back out, he plunged into the much tighter hole with a pleased groan. “Fuck yes!”

His fingers dug into her hips as he yanked her back on his dick, impaling her with each and every movement, his eager eyes watching his actions. Arousal swelled within him in a much more primitive way and he snarled as he reached for the back of the couch, crushing her against it in his haste to get better leverage, one leg sliding up on the cushions beside her, cramming his body against hers, his hips pistoning quickly, his fucking quickly turning to full-on rutting.

“Yes! Yes! You’re doing it!” She screamed out her pleasure beneath him, her words telling she was truly excited by what he was giving her.

It spurred him on, his whole body trembling. All he could think of was getting in one last rut before the season was done. He sniffed the air, the scent of Sesshoumaru’s last vestiges of heat slipping through the air to him from the bedroom. He could feel his knot begin to swell within Kagome’s body and he plunged on as quickly as possible. Soon enough he was reduced to simply rubbing against her, his cock stuck firmly in her passage, his orgasm on the brink. He groaned loudly, panting as he humped her for all he was worth, the couch springs protesting beneath them. “Take it, oh gods, fucking take it!” And with a rough howl, he was over the edge, spurting his seed within her, his knot firmly keeping him in place. “Yeah! Yeah! Oh fuck yeah!”

She shivered beneath him, clinging to the couch as she felt the warmth of his release spilling inside her. “InuYasha,” she whispered out, one of her hands grasping his as he clutched the couch in a death-grip.

Once he was done, he remained there, waiting on his knot to slacken, licking his lips as he stared down at her. He shifted to press his lips to her neck, a dark laugh slipping free. “Now you’re my bitch.”

She let out a tinkling laugh. “I always have been!”

**The End**


End file.
